


Долг Вселенной (Debt of the universe)

by stary_melnik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Тони спас Вселенную, она у него в долгу.





	Долг Вселенной (Debt of the universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Debt of the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680206) by [stary_melnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik)



Последнее, что он помнил — боль. Боль в теле из-за бесчисленных ран и огромного ожога от использования камней. Боль в глазах сначала Пита, которого всё же удалось вернуть — если быть честным, то только ради него он и пошёл на эту ставшую смертельной авантюру. Боль в глазах Пеппер... Но он знал, что иного пути нет. Возможно, он знал это ещё до того, как Стрэндж дал ему знак.

Но несмотря на всё, ему надо было держаться. Эти последние удары сердца, которое уже однажды спас Винсен и которое ему удалось сохранить. Да, не так долго, как хотелось бы, но...

Зато у него есть... была Морган, Пеппер, Роуди, Питер, Стив, в конце концов, да и все остальные. Он встретился с отцом спустя столько лет, что в это до сих пор не верится. И он, чёрт возьми, всё-таки спас Вселенную! И она у него явно в долгу, хотя что толку, если меньше чем через минуту он умрёт. Странно, но страха нет. И хочется просто закрыть глаза...

 

Чувство, будто падаешь с невероятной высоты и без костюма. Боли больше нет, только дыхание спёрло и сердце будто пытается выскочить из груди. Стоп. Сердце? Он точно чувствовал, как оно замедляется. Костюм не мог врать. И слишком ярко. Глазам больно, невозможно открыть.

— Мистер Старк! — очень знакомый голос. — Мистер Старк! Ну и зачем вас потянуло на эту вечеринку? — она подошла ближе, и он почувствовал запах её духов. — Вылет уже через час...

Пеппер устало вздохнула, а Тони решил, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя открывать глаза. Это предсмертная агония, морок, бред. Этого не может быть. Если, конечно, своими путешествиями они не наделали дыр в реальности и его случайно не забросило в... прошлое? Альтернативную реальность?

Прохладная рука легла на разгорячённый лоб, заставив от неожиданности вздрогнуть и открыть глаза.

— Тони, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты не заболел? — да, она всегда имела привычку переходить на более свободное обращение, если волновалась или перебирала с алкоголем. Последнее исключается, так как по утрам Пеппер точно не пьёт.

Солнце до рези в глазах отражалось от её рыжих волос, ещё не было тех морщин в уголках глаз, которые появились буквально у каждого, кто пережил щелчок Таноса. И глаза... такие ясные и чистые — без тени той боли, которую он, как отражение своей, видел столько лет.

Ком застрял в горле, мешая не то что говорить, но и дышать. Он резко сел, не обращая внимания на смутившуюся Пеппер, и, не в силах побороть искушение, коснулся кончиками пальцев её лица. Да, он понимал, что сейчас это не его жена, но жизненно необходимо было почувствовать, что она настоящая.

— Поттс... — наконец, выдавил из себя он, — скажи мне, какой сейчас год?

 

Тони повезло, что Вселенная не любит оставаться в долгу.

**Author's Note:**

> Раз Руссо можно творить в своих фильмах всё, что вздумается, то мне в фиках и подавно. ТОНИ ЖИВ! И они родят Морган, Кайла, Френка и ещё штук пять Старков!  
> Мой кинк - верните мне мой 2008.


End file.
